Finding Yourself
by Ourakiritsu
Summary: Mystique finds out where one of her daughters are and goes to find her. When she is taken away from her, she fights to get her back, which backfires on her. Now, only Mystique, Beast, Colossus, and Toad can save Mystiques Daughter, the rest of the Broth
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: As a fan of Marvel, there are five favorites that I have. I hold them in high regard more then any other character. The one I believe to be the most powerful of any other person in the Marvel Universe is The Incredible Hulk. He is able to stop the Unstoppable Juggernaut and move the Immovable Blob. His Gamma radiated power can withstand even that of the great cosmic power of the Silver Surfer and the darkness that seeps from Ghost Rider. Can you tell I hold him in high regard? My absolute favorite though is Venom. Powerful the Sabertooth, angrier then Wolverine, he is the perfect Psychotic hero, though I do not like how they have drawn or told his story as of late. Colossus is another of my favorites, as he reminds me of me. A strong person outside, but a soft lover on the inside. I believe Tigra is one of those under-rated characters. Being a Were-Tiger, despite being female, she should be really strong, even more stronger then Werewolf By Night. Also, because of her Were abilities, she can heal her wounds just as fast as wolverine. Hm. Maybe a story on a Tigra/Sabertooth love I should do. Finally, is Mystique, the one who I am writing about in this story along with Colossus. Her past has more interest then any I have seen, even Wolverine and Gambits. She is probably older then Wolvie as well. Not only that, she has a major sex appeal. Hmm. One more thing, I used the Tab key like I was supposed to the way I wrote it, but when I put the document up, I noticed that it was gone, and I am a bit lazy to put them on. Sorry. 

Finding Yourself

Mystique limped to a tree, tears from both the pain in her broken arm and the pain of losing most of her team deep into her mind. Blob, Avalanche, Pyro. The only one to come out of this mission was Toad. She was about to pass out from her pain when she felt Toads fingers trace her broken arm. She didn't need to look up to know that Toad too was feeling the emotional pain.  
"We...Need some help on this" Mystique said.  
Toad simply nodded. He didn't know what he should feel at this moment. Pity for this woman? Anger for getting his friends captured and put into traction in the process? Perhaps both.  
"Should have asked...Kurt and Rogues help" Mystique said with a smile "But no. I had to be thick headed, didn't I"Toad looked over at Mystique and saw that she was only rambling, her eyes half-closed. He groaned out loud when he felt her head. She was burning up. Those wounds must have been infected. It was then, after looking at the wounds itself, that he noticed not just blood, but a strange liquid was pumping out of it. Poison.  
"Looks like we will go see them X-Men after all" Toad says as he attempts to pick his leader into his arms, but she was refusing, the venom fogging her way of thinking. Toad finally was forced to take Mystiques head on slam it against the tree to knock her out. It had pained him, but it had done the trick. Taking the woman into his arms, he made the trek.

Images flashed through her mind, the combination of venom and fatigue setting in She saw how it had first happened. She had just come home from another day of spying for the bald-headed man known as Xavier. It was then that she had gotten a strange letter addressed to her real name, but that wasn't what got her attention. Oh no. It was from Irene that got her attention. Opening the letter up quickly, she was shocked to discover a picture of her, or so it had looked like anyway. She read the letter.  
"My...God" She had gasped out as she dropped the letter and photo. It wasn't a picture of her, but rather...her23 year old daughter she had forgotten all about. She couldn't believe it. Picking up the letter again, she read on, discovering that she was apart of a government agency. It really didn't detail what her powers was. It only classified her as being "strong". She leaned back in a chair and frowned, thinking to herself.  
Her flashback rolled forward in her head. She had successfully infiltrated the base where she was staying at. It was a surprise to her as was as it was to Mystique. At first, she didn't wan't to except it, but after awhile, she liked the idea. They had both snuck out, having a girls night out, although it was tougher to hide her new daughter, or Lola as she was called, because even though she had the blue skin and red hair, she wasn't a shape-shifter like Mystique was. On that note, she had asked Lola what her power was.  
"Other then being extremely agile and being super sexy?" She joked. "My nickname is Enhancer though. I have the ability to increase everyone elses abilities, Mutants, or humans alike"  
Flashforward, they were sneaking back into the base, giggling about the barfight they had just had not long ago because of a Mutant-Hater.  
Flashforward again. She was horrified to recieve a video tape that showed a beaten, bound, and gagged Lola. Apparently, the government knew and was the real sender of the photo and letter. They expected her to turn herself in, or else. Mystique instead called on some old friends for a rescue mission. It took a couple of days, but after the battle plan was drawn out, they headed for the Base. Using treachery of all types, using many forms, Mystique had successfully opened the main doors to let her team in. Blob simply piled through all of the gaurds, the bullets having no effect on him whatsoever. Avalanche was causing small earthquakes, ripping up equipment and causing fires to erupt, which Pyro manipulated to his own advantage. Mystique and Toad on the otherhand where having the most trouble. While still athletic and amazingly agile, she could only do so much with her current handguns, and her supply of grenades was running low. If not for Toads assistance in close combat, She may have been shot by now.  
The battle raged on until they reached the center of the compound. There, they found Lola strapped to a mechanical chair. The next thing they all knew, there powers were gone with the exception of toad for some reason. They did there best to battle back, but in the end, Toad grabbed a rabid Mystique and exited the fight, just barely escaping with their life.

Mystique opened her eyes quickly, finally regaining her senses. Looking at her left arm, she noticed that it was bandaged up. She most have had some drugs in her, because she didn't feel any pain from her wound. She looked around her surroundings. Metal bed. Metal yet extremely clean room. The X symbol on the door. That last one made Mystique shoot up from her bed with incredible speed, bu she found a pair of furry blue hands gently push her back down.  
"Do not move so much. Although we have removed the poison from your system, your are still much to sick to function properly" Hank McCoy, A.K.A. Beast said. She didn't resist him, although somehow she knew she couldn't even if she wanted to at the moment. Suddenly, a figure leaned forward from above her. He was an aging man, but still held himself into a dignified posture despite him being in a chair.  
"Xavier." Mystique said in a grumbling voice. "Come to gloat at my miscomings"  
Xavier shook his head. Leaning back into his chair, he pressed his fingers together and made a thoughtful face. "No my dear. You should know better by now that I actually care about those among my building, even if it is one such as you"  
Mystique felt the urge to roll her eyes, but a quick memory flash of what had happened suddenly ripped through her mind. She closed her eyes, attempting to hide her emotions, not wanting to be weaker then she already seemed. Although hiding emotions from the Mutant Telepath was almost impossible.  
"Toad has told me everything that has transpired to you." Xavier said in his usual tone. "I must say I wish you would have contacted me before you went on your rescue mission, but you are fully capable of making your own decisions. However, now that this situation has been brought to my attention, I would like to assist you in your endeavors to rescue your daughter, and your team"  
Mystique opened her eyes. Truthfully, she did not know why she cared so much that this daughter of hers was captured. She would tell herself that it was simply the act of taking something that belonged to her, but she knew better inside. Knew that she had no claims to Lola after she had abandoned her. She decided right there that she was getting soft. She had felt horrible about what she had done to Kurt. She knew she was selfish for what she did to Craydon. Although she was heartbroken about Rogue leaving her, she had realized that it was for the best for her. She supposed that Lola was a last chance for her to redeem herself to someone. She finally hissed out "Fine.  
"Very good" He said. "I was reading your mind some time ago, my apologies for not asking, but I figured it was prudent that I did so, in order to get your story." He said, stopping at that point, thinking of his next words. "Your newfound Daughter, Lola, her power is to enhance someone else's abilities, as you have discovered. I believe I have found out the reason on why you lost your powers for that short time" Mystique tilted her head up to get a better look and Xavier. "That machine she was strapped to. It is my guess that it was designed to do that, but it needed a special power source, such as a mutant. Most likely, not just any Mutant. Someone special. That machine could very well be drawing off of her powers. If that is the case, we could very well have another world wide lose of all Mutant powers. Judging from the way Lola was moving, it not only draws from her power, but from her life force, slowly killing her. If I am correct, during this time, forces all over the world would start rounding up all Mutants. What would happen next, is yet to be seen. This is all speculation though"  
"How long...Has it been now? Since I was brought here" Mystique asked, suddenly wondering how long she may have been out. When Xavier replied that it has been almost a full week. She had lost time. She slowly sat up, ignoring Beasts pleas to lay back down. She slowly gets onto her wobbling legs, but overcomes it. She turns to regard Xavier for a moment, the back of her mind telling her not to trust him, not to trust anyone. To go and survive. It was that same voice that has destroyed her life as well. She nods. "Fine. What plan do you have Xavier"  
Xavier nods. "I see that you are quickly recovering, so I will not delay you any longer. Colossus and Beast will be accompanying you on your trip. Most likely they will expect you to make another attempt. Hopefully, they will not be expecting any X-Men. Toad and Beast will go in first, creating confusion among the guards. They will also combine there technical skills to take out communications. That is when Colossus along with you will make your way into the compound. I believe we may be able to hack into a satellite to get a better readout of it. Once the four of you infiltrate the compound, you should join together to take over the man computer room. You should have excess to all the rooms from that point as well as discover where Lola and the others are being kept. You will once again split up into teams, that way you will have a better success rate of freeing everyone. Once you have your targets, you must secure a new location to exit. Most likely there will be an ambush waiting for you when you go through that area. I will leave it to you on how to contact each other"  
Mystique just stood there for a long moment. "How...are you able to know all this"  
Xavier simply smiled. "My dear, I have networks everywhere. You among everyone else should know that"  
Mystique merely shook her head, remembering suddenly on how little she truly knew this odd man.

Toad was with Beast, helping him prep the X-Jet. When he was first placed with The Beast, he was a bit skeptical about him helping out. He already knew that Hank, as he was really called, was a skilled Doctor and a brilliant scientist, but Mechanic? It had seemed to much, but inspecting the inside of the X-Jet for himself, looking over every single part, his mind devouring every bit of knowledge he could get from what he saw and from what Hank had told him why the parts were set the way they were and how he had to do it, his respect for the fuzzy Mutant shot up greatly. As he crawled out from under the X-Jet, he gave Beast a smirk and nodded his approval.  
"I gotta tell ya, bloke. You dun yer'self a real bang up job with this." He points a thumb behind him. "Just wonderen though, wouldn' it be better ta replace that there power displacer you got en there with a model 500"  
Beast rubbed his chin for a moment. Beast could not stick to surfaces like Toad could, but he himself was an extremely agile being, gifted with incredible grip. "Hm, let me check, I do believe you may be onto something my green friend" He leaped up, grabbed a bar and made his way towards the back that would make tarzan envy him. Hank opened that hatch and crawled in. He looked for the displacer. Once he found it, he checked all systems that it supported. Finally, he crawls out of the hatch and returns to Toad. "Oh my, I had never thought about using that model before. Although the one I have at the moment indeed is more powerful, it would appear that the Model 500 was a quicker rate of destributing power from the engine to the computers. What made you think of it by the way?" He finished hanging upside down by his feet on one of the bars for the landing gear.  
Toad simply smiled and gave a modest shrug, although his explanation was anything but modest. "Well ya see, I was asked to steal my one o, those Stealth bombers you see. This was awhile ago though. Anyways, after getten it, I was then asked to refit the baby for some serious Dog fighten. You wouldn't believe what them there sods wanted me ta use to refit it. I threw the plans at them buggers and told them I would make 'em better plans by the next mornen, so I dun diddit. Anyways, I was almost done, and I set one O, them high powers displacers in it for the new computer system I gone and designed. Duren a test run, I noticed that the speed was to much for the info and would cuase the computer to sometimes overload itself, so, I just went and got me sumthen smaller. Baby did everythen on the button. Wonder what them blokes did to that beauty"  
Beast gave a slight chuckle at Toad's story. Although he knew it was wrong to be stealing in the first place, he still had to admire the sheer audacity and intelect this one had to offer to anyone who he sided with. It made him sad inside that he was not an X-Men. "Well, I must say. You are a very inventive person. I rather enjoy your comments and your ideas, and you are a very interesting partner. I can not wait until I will be able to work with you on the field." Beast noticed Toads face fell as he to started to hand upside down from his feet. "Oh my, have I said something to make you sad"  
Toad shook his head. "Naw. Just thinken bout my friends in that compound is all mate. I was in there ya know. Them blokes, they are worse then the Friends of Humanity. If you would have seen what they had dun to that poor girl, strapped and plugged to that chair, the pain in her eyes from both the machine and of betrayal. I can't help but to think. What my buddies are going through as we speak." Toad was visible shaken. "Don't tell no one I said this, but after I had saved Mystiques life and she was in my arms, dying...I blamed her. Wanted to kill her I did"  
Beast frowned. "My friend, you'r feelings for your friends is most heart warming. And your desire for killing Mystique is a feeling that most would have felt. But do not worry no more, for now you are being added by the X-Men, and you know as well as I do that whenever we set out for a mission, we will not stop because of our bonds we have made with eachother, just as have you have made with your teammates. And believe me, I feel that Mystique has come to feel the same thing over the years. You have all been a good influance to her, and I believe she remembers that"  
Toad felt a bit better. He gave a smile and gave a thumbs up to Beast. "Yer right bucko. I should cheer me'self up. Afterall, them buggers don't wan't me ta look all sad and all when we rescue em all. They need to see the smilen Toad ta know they are well looked after and all" He said "And yer probably right about Mystique as well. She's always been good ta us, even after a botched up mission, and sides that, we were there for her when she was grieven over Destiny"  
Beast smiled at his new friend. He swung himself so that he was now hanging from his left arm. "Perfect. You see, there is no way we can fail with an attitude like that. Your friends and Mystiques newfound daughter are as good as rescued." He said, swinging to another section of the X-Jet. He turns around to look at Toad. "Now then, why don't I show you more of the X-Jet. You and I may be able to make it even better then it is know" Toad smiled and followed, feeling better.

So much time spent. So worthless it was now that she thought about it, strapped and gagged half naked in this chair. Many times she had thought about crying about everything that has gone on in the last week, but she had always came to the same conclussion that it would do no good for her, but it would give satisfaction to her once-upon-a-time superiors. Superiors indeed. They had raised her for this very reason. This was why she was kept alive for so long, was allowed to maintain her presence. It was all an act to keep her docile. Her tries to remember the first memory she had of this place.  
When she was a little girl, she always remembered the troops that had always looked at her. She never remembered any hatred from them. Each and everyone of them had always treated her nicely, afterall, she was the Head's Step-Daughter. Not only that though, the Soldiers there seemed to generally like her. She remembered, that as she was growing up, she would start to participate in drills the same as everyone else did. At age 11, she was actually doing as well as most of the mid-level Soldiers. Usually, a normal Mutants power did not manifest itself until the teen years, but her powers had flared up early, or rather, her agility. She never truly understood why physicly, she was well biult, although she didn't question it either. Although, as she grew up farther, there were always new Soldiers coming in, and the ones she grew up with started to be sent off. Most she had never seen again, but there were others that had been transferred back, which always made her happy. Especially when her favorite of them all, Dan, came back. She had had a crush on him, and finally broke down and told him everything she felt when she was 15. She still remembered what he had said.  
"Lola, you are a fine girl" He had said while patting her on the head. "And you will make someone happy one day. But I am a bit old for you darlen. And besides that, you wouldn't like the real me" He had frowned at that point "Infact, you would down right hate me, possibly even wan't me dead" Lola had been crushed, but had accepted his reply.  
Finally, at age 16, she convinced her Step-Father that she was tough enough to be given a job. He assigned her on Patrol Duties. She had learned every proceder there was to learn rather quickly, showing off her high inteligence as well. It wouldn't be until a year later that she would see some action. A spy was discovered and was attempting escape. Lola was the first one on him and the man had attempted to kill her, but she was to quick. Despite her superior fighting skills though, she was not yet skilled enough to subdue him, and ended up snapping the man's neck. Strangely, she felt no remorse in the kill, infact, it had seemed to be the most natural thing in the world. Later, when she met up with her crush, he had given her a look that of sadness. She did not know what that was mean't.  
Afterwards, she was put through the most extreme training she had ever been through. Her step father had heard of her accomplishments that a dozen Soldiers that had died by the spy could not. She was trained in Heavy Artillary, Advanced Hand-to-Hand, Critical Thinking, Electronics of all types, and finely the finest art of Warfare. She was made into a real Soldier, or so she had thought at the time. She had been through many missions, using everything she had ever been taught, and did well, earning herself many praises and awards along with rank. It was one mission though that she had discovered her Mutant powers. She was teamed up with her crush for a rescue mission. She had been so giddy. During a firefight, Dan had almost been injured, but for somereason, she had caused his reaction time, strength, and his aim to become much like hers. Both of them knew it was her. After reporting to her Step-Father on the mission, he had been pleased at this. She wished that she would have questioned this.  
She was 23, she was shocked to find the blue skinned and red headed woman standing infront of her, in her own room. She didn't know what to make of it. And then it came, a secret finally revealed. She was her mother. She had tried to rush to the door to shout for security, but Mystique was actually faster then Lola and had successfully restrained her, cupping the girls mouth with her hand. After Mystique told her the story, Lola stopped struggling. They would both start to spend more time together, in which they both thought was secret. It then happened. While in the lockerroom, she was grabbed from behind and knocked out. When she awoke, she found that her legs was strapped to the metallic chair, as well as her wrists strapped to the arms. Not only was it strapped though, but she felt the needles inside the straps, dig deep into her wrists and ankles, attaching itself to her nerves it would seem. Then she found out. Her Step-Father had been planning this all along. She found out that her amplifieing powers were manufactured, that they always knew that Mystique was the mother. She wanted to shout out to them all, but her mouth was cleave-gagged. To make matters worse, she had watched as she was put to use against her mother and friends. She had wanted to die right then. She let her head go limp and closed her eyes. She wanted desperetly for this to all be a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I have decided to quickly post up another Chapter to this story. To tell you the truth, Although I have an outline of what I am doing, I am kinda doing this on the fly as I type it. Here goes another chapter my friends. One more thing. Who noticed that I had no idea what I was talking about when Toad and Beast starting talking about how to make the X-Jet better?

Bondage of Togetherness Chapter 2

He is a man of many types of emotions. One side of him is that of a true poet. He loves to look upon life and try to see the good in everything. Unfortunately, this is not always the case. He is an artist, but outside, others would call him monster. If only they knew, just how much those words made the real man of steel cry. Peter Rasputin, A.K.A. Colossus. But above that, he would like to call himself a family man. How he remembered the heart ache he had after the death of both his parents, and worse yet, little Illyana. He knew just by looking at one of the most coldest woman he has ever known, was feeling the same sense of dread when he had passed Mystique. No. She was not truly cold, was she? He knew better, she was just messed up from years of surviving. He decided to be the first one to make the move. He had seen her walk into the Kitchen and knew that she was still in there. He walked into the same room as her and made as if he was simply there to pour himself a bowl of cereal. Mystique was already at the table, already eating some cereal for herself. After he was done, he set the bowl on the same table as her and started to make like he was eating just as normal, only the occasional glances to her gave him away. Finally upset by the whole mess, Mystique slammed her palms onto the table as she got up, glaring at him. "WHAT"  
Peter sighed. "Forgive me, I do not mean to be rude"  
"Damned good job your doing of that anyways"  
Peter blinked for a second or two, not sure as to how he should start, sensing, no, knowing that the tough-guy act was only a mask as to not to show her inner pain. Mystique had started to walk away and Peter knew he had to say something "Wait, do not leave. I am sorry for being rude" He started, setting his spoon on the table and getting up himself. "It's just...I do know how you must be feeling at this moment. You are torn up. I only want to tell you that I will do my best. I myself have lost my family in Russia, and I cannot in good conscious let someone else feel the pain that I have felt. I pledge to do everything I can"  
Mystique walked up to him, regarding the large Russian for a moment. "You do"  
"Da"  
"Even if that means taking orders that you may not like"  
"Da, You have my word"  
"You had better you overgrown Tin Can, or I will toss you into the nearest recycling bin." She had said while poking Peter's chest before moving to storm off. She is stopped once again by Peter. She whirls around at him, giving him a glare. "WHAT NOW?" She bellows out. Peter for the most part, simply pointed at the two bowls.  
"I believe that you had meant to finish that, and I do so hate to eat alone"  
Mystique realized that she was indeed hungry. "Fine, but try not to anger me too much, or I promise I will use a can opener on you"  
Peter holds his hands out in defeat, smiling. "Deal"  
The rest of breakfast was filled with idle chatter. While Peter was more willing to talk about himself, he found it hard to get information of Mystique herself. He had not been around during the last time that Mystique was around the mansion, and had desperately wanted to talk to her, to ask her some questions. Those questions would most assuredly have to wait though until Mystique was more open, but what she did tell him was interesting. The little she had talked had still got Peter to the edge of his seat, which had always left him wanting more when she finally did stop talking. Mystic on the other hand had found Peter to be more then a simple farm-boy, as she had started to peg him. She had found some of his tales a bit interesting though, especially his bouts with Juggernaut. Although he would constantly slip in tales of when he was on the farm. She had found most of it boring, but a part of her, just a very small part inside, was actually thinking about what it would be like to live a life of peace like that, but she dismissed it easily enough. She did find also that Peter was easily thrilled by her stories, and had decided to play with him a bit by making him have to prod her on. Despite her unwillingness to do so, she had actually needed that. Somehow, she knew that Peter knew she needed this and was secretly grateful, although her pride would not allow her to admit it, so when she was done, she simply got up from her seat and placed the bowl in the sink saying, "Well, as much as I loved the time being wasted that I could have used to pry my teeth out, I believe that this friendly chatter needs to end now"  
Peter knew better. "Da. I would like to get in some training in the Danger Room before we take off"  
Mystique scoffed at him. "You do what you want. You had just better be there when needed" No threats this time.  
Peter simply nodded, heading off to the Danger Room, knowing full well that saying anything else to Mystique was not needed. His first stop had to be his room. He opened the door and walked to his closet, and taking out his black suit. He slips into it and looks himself over in the mirror. He had never been a vain person, but he always believed that it was good to keep a well kept and professional appearance no matter what one may do for a living. Happy with what he saw, he walked out of his room and closed the door. While walking through the metal hallways of the Sub-basement, he noticed that the door to Cerebro was open. He decided to take a peak, not one to take the off chance that it was someone who did not belong there. Although as he walked closer, his fears was put to rest as Professor Charles Xavier himself turned his wheelchair around, heading out of the room. Noticing Peter walk closer to him, Xavier gave a smile to the kindest soul he has ever known.  
"Hello there Peter. Heading to the Danger Room for some practice"  
The Russian knew that he had not read his thoughts. "Da. I wish to keep myself sharp for this mission"  
"I see. Tell me, what is your take on this"  
"Hard to say Professor. From what I have gathered, this will not be an easy entrance mission. Toad and Beast will have to be amazing when we finally do enter"  
Xavier shook his head. "No, I mean on Mystique. I was monitoring her while she was talking to you, but did not go far enough as to invade her privacy"  
Peter nodded his head in understanding. "She is much more a mother then she would like to admit I believe"  
"Indeed she is. Perhaps one day, she will be able to live happily in the lives of Kurt and Rogue"  
"Da. Tis a shame that they be off on a mission. They've a more right to be on this mission then I"  
Xavier smiled. "My friend, I could not agree more about it being a shame for the two to not be here, but you and Beast are. We must make do with what we have"  
Peter realized that The Professor was right, as he always was. "Da, Thank you for your time Professor, as always, it is an honor talking with you"  
Xavier nodded happily "As it is talking with you" He said before making his exit.  
Peter was once again on his way to the Danger Room, which wouldn't have been a very far trip, had it not been for a sudden sound that came from the War Room. He slowly made his way into the room, looking around. Nothing. He decided to walk inside of it. Nothing. Just incase though, his body transformed into Organic Metal, body growing in mass, going from Peter to Colossus. He searched every hiding spot he could find. Still nothing. He was about to give up. Suddenly, he felt two feet, one on each shoulder. Looking up, he noticed Toad. "Ello there Guv. What ya doen"  
Colossus frowned. "I am doing what I need to do Comrade. May I inquiry onto why you are here in the War Room"  
Toad Leapt off of Colossus, standing in front of him, holding a black box. "Beast wanted this here piece to the Radar System we are putten in. Sorry for the scare mate"  
Colossus only shrugged. "Just making sure. You go get back with Beast then"  
Toad nodded, understanding. "Sure thing Guv. Say, have you seen Mystique around"  
"I believe she is in the room we have given her as to prepare"  
"Ah, thanks then. Yer a swell bloke you are"  
Colossus smiled at that. When Toad was gone, he decided to finally get to the Danger Room.

Pyro. Avalanche. Blob. These were three of the very first on some of the finest members ever to grace The Brotherhood of Mutants, one time known to the world as the federal agents Freedom Force. Although currently, they are merely test subjects to be used periodically. Each one was kept in a special cell that neutralizes there powers. For Avalanche, he was kept in a special cell made completely of metal. Not only that, devices from the outside of his cell let out waves to interfere with Avalanches. Blob, for all of his strength, was the easiest to contain do to his powers. His cell uses special vacuums from many places that would suck parts of Blob's body stretched to a limit that he could not move. Pyro was somewhat another matter. Even the tiniest of electrical sparks could be used to his advantage from anywhere in the compound, so special precaution had to be made to everything around his. Since his abilities let him control fire, and not create it, the limitation kept him as weak as a human, so his cell itself was far less advanced then the others. Although currently, Pyro, real name St. John Allerdyce, was the next inline for testing against the new machines powers. So far, not any of the Mutants that have been brought in has yet to beat out the rays from the M Jammer. Well, not since Lola had been placed in the chair so that she may Enhance its power to an even better level of performance. Pyro was shoved into the large room. He knew what was going down. It had not been the first time that this has happened. As always, the large door would open, revealing the blue skinned girl that would be forced to power the device. A man carrying a flamethrower walked into the room and pointed it at Pyro. He pulled the trigger, letting out a large stream of flame. He could tell that the machine was not activated yet. An idea suddenly popped into his head. If he could quickly kill the girl, then, and only then, would they all have a chance to survive. He knew alone, he could handle everyone with just the smallest of fires. The flames suddenly expanded into a great ball, killing the poor man with the flamethrower instantly. Pyro launched it at Lola, sorry that it had to be done, but knowing that this is what it would take to survive. Just before it reached the girl though, the flames suddenly evaporated.  
"A nice try, indeed you have balls enough to fry someone you were sent here to get, but I cannot let you take the life of my Step-Daughter until her life is no more needed"  
Pyro turned around to where the voice had come from. He already knew who it belonged to and what he looked like, but this...Human, was someone that demanded attention, even if he himself did not. The man was aged, probably in his fifties. Although he himself was not Military, he still had the build like a soldier as well as the posture of a man in power such as a general. He stood about 6'1 and weighed accordingly. So far, Pyro has only figured out that his last name is Diggers. An appropriate name, considering what he did for a living. Behind him on the other hand was a man who looked to be in his late twenties, possibly early thirties. He was Military. And judging by his bars, was a damned good one. His hair was brown, his eyes dark shade of green. He stood over Diggers by four full inches. Daniel Athens was his name. "Well boys, if it isn't two of the three stooges. Tell me, what funny antics can you two idiots do today?" He said in his Australian accent. He was rewarded with a right hook and a quick jab to the gut by Athens, that causes him to fall to his knees, gasping for breath.  
"Do try to show us some more respect son. The boy here has been feeling mighty edgy as of late, and I am sure he would love to take it out on one of you Mutants" Said Diggers. Athens quickly dragged Pyro back to his feet before slamming him into a regular chair.  
"Mystique. We want her and we believe that you may know where she would go." Athens said. Pyro glared at him.  
"And what make you think I would tell ya"  
"Because, we will make you talk, one way or the other"  
Pyro spat on Athens. "Do your worst you pile of Dingo turd." He was rewarded with yet another punch to his face.  
"Listen. John is it? Trust me. Protecting Mystique is not worth the pain if you do not cooperate. How about we cut ourselves a deal here? You bring us your boss, and we will let you and your friends go" Diggers was saying.  
"Oh Yay, now you goons wanna lie to us" He flinched, well expecting another hit to come. It never came. He said one more thing. "Sides. If'n I told ya, the guys would kill me they would. He looked up at Athens, who was not paying attention. He was looking at the girl. He didn't miss the flash of emotion in his eyes before he payed his attention back on Pyro. Seeing that Pyro was watching him, he suddenly let out a backhand that sent him off of his chair. He coughed for a bit, spitting out blood before he was picked back up and placed into the chair roughly again. "Gee gollies mister" Pyro said in a mock child voice. "Thanks for the candy. How about I pay you back in return eh?" Athens was about to administer another beating when he was forcefully stopped by Diggers.  
"Enough. This is getting us nowhere." Athens reluctantly calmed down. He turned to Pyro and gave a glare at him. He glanced over at Lola one more time before exiting himself. Pyro once again noticed the softness in his eyes before the Military man walked out of the room. Diggers had not missed the look neither and had looked stressed when Athens had left. After a long moment of silence, he looked back at Pyro and smiled. "My Step-Daughter and him were very close. This is hard for him, but he is a soldier first who makes no excuses and is willing to give everything to his country." He said.  
"Heh. Patriot or insanity, sometimes there are no difference between the two"  
"True. But if they both get you to a good cause, then it is worth it. You and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants believe that to, don't you"  
"Who cares what I believe in mate, what do you want, and I ain't plannen on turning in Mystique"  
"Oh you don't worry about that boy. You see, I know for a fact that Mystique will be coming here for another rescue mission. Its only her and Toad. Who else are they going to go for. Sabertooth? Magneto? The Government? No. She has no more friends. She will come by herself and Toad I believe." Diggers looked over to his step Daughter. "Beautiful, isn't she? Believe it or not, it really was harder to do this to her then you think it was. After all, I have raised her for a very very long time." He had turned his back to Pyro. Before he could even have a chance to react, Diggers suddenly spun around. Pyro saw nothing. Only blackness.

"Amazing job Beast. The X-Jet has never been this powerful before. How did you do it?" Colossus cried out, amazed by just how agile the controls has been. They had already plotted there strategy and was ready to put it into action. They were headed into the Belly of the Monster Toad had said, not wanting to use the word Beast.  
"Believe it or not, it was not me who has done all of these amazing things to the X-Jet. You can relay your compliments to Toad. He was the one who made suggestions. Good ones I might add"  
"He has his uses at times" Mystique said, leaning back into the chair, arms crosses. Toad began to laugh, but careful to keep watch as he Piloted the X-Jet.  
"That much comen from Mystique is a good thin' fellows" He chuckled out. Mystique simply snorted "Mystique, are you sure that you are well enough to go on with this mission? It has only been a few days since you woke up from your poison induced coma." Beast asked Mystique, obviously worried about what type of condition she has been in. Toad knew what was coming well before Mystique started.  
"Listen Blue. Either you leave me alone, or I will shove you into the nastiest kitty litter you have ever seen. I am very fine, so stop asking me"  
"Oh dear. I did not mine to make you upset. I will ask no more"  
"Good" Mystique looked as if she had just won the W.W.E. Championship. Truthfully though, she was happy that the X-Men meant business. She hoped that only the four of them though could right the wrongs she has done as of late. She desperately hoped. She must have been distracted, because she hardly noticed when they had touched down away from the base. It was time to put all of there plans into action.  
Mystique, Toad, and Beast were agile and proficient enough to avoid wiretraps, holes, and many surveillance camera's. Colossus on the other hand was not as experienced in that field, and so had to be helped by the others. They finally managed to get within eyeshot of the compound. Mystique and Toad were the first to make the move. Toad uses his special Toxins that allowed for him to control minds while Mystique on the other hand used her abilities to take to form of one of the knocked out, higher ranking Soldiers. She sent some of the men who were keeping watch at one of the doors and sent them patrolling an area with a made up story. Beast for the most part was taking care of the cameras with a computer he had brought with him. It put different cameras in a loop, but only lasted for a minute before returning to normal. It wasn't hard to get inside really. It was looking around the compound and not being spotted. That was wear Colossus came in. Whenever they came up against someone, Colossus would quickly knock them out, although sometimes Toad helped. Finally, they reached the Main Computer Room. Speed was needed, so Toad and Beast leapt up to the air, attached themselves to the ceiling, Toad with his ability to crawl on surfaces while Beast used the pipes. Before the guards could tell what was going on, Beast and Toad had grabbed there heads and slammed them together. Mystique quickly rushed in before there bodies hit the floor and quickly opened the door the best she could with two guns in her hand. Three soldiers whirled around only to find themselves shot in the heads with her amazing accuracy.  
"Good Lord. Did you have to kill these poor men"  
Mystique whirled around to look at Colossus. "They started the war. I intend to give them one. You should know better then anyone that government types only know death." She felt a ping of regret though when she saw Colossus sad expression. She sighed. "Fine. I wont kill unless I absolutely have to" Before Colossus could say anything, she grabbed some headsets and shoved them to the three before setting one on her head. "Ok. Now that we pretty much have access to everything including cameras, I want Beast and Toad to stay here to hack into the rest of the systems. Get control of all locking mechanisms. Colossus and I will do the footwork. But first, I want you Toad to find our friends"  
Told noticed that she didn't say anything about Lola, but figured that it would be best not to say anything about it. He pushed one of the dead men out of the way, he started checking all cameras before getting a full readout on their location. "Ok there, Most of them are on the east wing of the building. Pyro and Lola on the other hand are closer to the South"  
Mystique nodded. "Fine. Good work. While you are hacking, keep an eye on those cameras and contact us when someone is coming close to our position. We tried using muscle tactics last time and it almost got everyone killed. Wont make that mistake again. Let move Trash Can." She and Colossus made there way out of the Room, leaving Beast and Toad to their devices.

Authors Note: Think I will stop it here for now. Sorry if my chapters are too short, but I have a lot of projects going on at the moment. One other thing. Yes, I know that pyro was killed by the Legacy Virus, but damnit, he was an integral part of both Freedom Force and The Brotherhood. 


End file.
